


Snooze Button

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriel has to get up, but Asgore doesn't want her to. Cuddles ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snooze Button

The sun was barely peaking over the horizon, stray rays of sunlight shining through the town. It was a Sunday, the perfect day for doing nothing and spending time with friends or family. Kids would all be asleep, as well as their parents. It was their day off too. Toriel and Asgore were snoozing in their not-quite-king sized bed, fit together like two peas in a pod. Light snores sounded from the two, smiles on their unconscious faces.

The clock in the Dreemurr’s room lazily struck six thirty, the gentle tones rousing Toriel. She yawned quietly, careful not to wake up Asgore, who was snoring lightly behind her. Every fiber of her being was protesting her awakening, the warm covers and the soft embrace of her lover trying their best to seduce her to stay. As much as she wanted to, she had to get up. She had a Frisk to take care of. Her stomach grumbled. Admittedly, it wasn’t only for her child.

But she was almost too comfy to. Mr. Fluffybuns holding her tenderly was very, very persuasive. His chin rested cozily on her shoulder, the swelling of his chest rhythmic and soothing. He subconsciously tightened his grip, pulling her even closer, letting out a content sigh as he did. She could lay here for hours, the rest of the worries of the world melting away in his sweet embrace. She sighed wistfully, if only they would.

She yawned again, freeing her arms and stretching as much as she could, a few satisfying pops making her moan softly. She removed a stray ear from her snout and tried to ease herself out of the grip of her husband, but he wouldn’t budge. She attempted to untwine the fingers around her belly, but they only tightened. Asgore pulled her in closer. “Nuh uh,” He mumbled through the sleep in his voice.

She opened her eyes, rubbing the sleep from them, “Come on, Gorey. I need to get up.” She giggled as she struggled to get out of his grasp.

“No.” He said, pulling her in tight against his chest, strengthening his grip. Her half asleep body was no match for his, the struggling having no effect. His smile grew at her attempts, chuckling as he foiled them.

“I’m serious, Asgore Dreemurr. Let me go.” She huffed, her tone turning commanding, a bit of venom in her words.

He let out a ‘thoughtful’ hum before responding with another “No,” as he dove his nose into the crook of Toriel’s ticklish neck, nuzzling it gently. She gasped at the feeling, laughs rising in her throat.. He smirked as he tickled the ‘Demanding Queen’ out of her, turning her into the giggly wife he always love to see. She squirmed and chuckled at the light nibbles at her neck, trying her best to get out of his grasp. He slowed his onslaught, pulling his muzzle back. “Do you really need to get up?”

She thought about it for only a few seconds. “I guess not…” He could hear the smile appearing on her face, rubbing his bearded cheek against hers. She sighed at his affection, closing her eyes, the obvious joy in his movements making her enjoy it much more. He kissed her on the cheek, moving his head back towards her neck. She sighed in content, just enjoying his love. His took one of her fluffy ears into his mouth, nibbling lightly on the fluff. She bit her lip, nearly moaning at his light touch. His teeth bit just short from breaking skin, making her squirm and coo. She always was sensitive there, and Asgore always was a big tease. His nibbling stopped, returning his head back again.

Toriel turned herself around, now facing Asgore, both of their eyes opening. Their noses touched, Toriel moving so that her snout went below his, delving into his jawline. Her soft nose dove into the poofy fur of his neck, burying as deeply as she could into the amazingly soft fluff. He sighed softly as she nuzzled into him, his eyes filled with love as he gazed down at her. He wrapped his hands around her back, pulling her in and kissing the top of her brow. He was perfectly fluffy and warm, Toriel not regretting staying in bed. 

The two stayed still for a while, just enjoying the company. Their chests rose and fell almost in tandem. Asgore nuzzled against Toriel’s brow, the soft fur tickling his nose slightly. She pulled back out of his fluff, “You always were the cuddly type.”

He gave her a small squeeze, “Hard not to when you have the perfect wife for cuddling.”

She smirked at his compliment, “You always knew how to make me smile. Whether it be through cuddles, flattery or just being the old goof you always are.”

Asgore smiled, “Don’t forget the tease.” Toriel chuckled, and he joined in. She brought her head back up to face to face with his. Happiness filled their groggy eyes to the brim, both lost in each other's rubies. Asgore brought his snout to hers, lightly brushing his soft nose against hers. She returned the favor, the gentle nuzzle tender and passionate. They didn’t need to do anything fancy, just a simple act to strengthen their bond. There is nothing as beautiful as a couple deeply in love.

He brought her into a quick kiss, ending almost as soon as it began, but still sweet. They needed nothing more. Asgore picked Toriel up and plopped her down on top of him. She laid down on him, using his fuzzy tummy as the perfect cushion. They kissed again, a bit longer than the last, Asgore smiling goofily back up at his queen. He moved his mouth back to her neck, giving her a small nibble. She hummed happily before his soft nibbles turned into a bout of relentless tickling, his hands sneakily pinching her sides. She nearly shrieked in laughter, kicking squirming to fight back. She quickly found his most sensitive spots, pinching and teasing him. Loud giggles sounded from the two, both rolling and trying to come out on top. The fight eventually led the couple, along with the bedsheet, tumbling to the floor. 

They called a wordless truce, still chuckling as they tried to catch their breath. Before either of them could do anything else, the door opened, Frisk holding a tray with two plates and two mugs in her hands. “I made breakfast for you two lovebirds,” the smell of omelettes and freshly brewed coffee filled the room. Asgore and Toriel, both still in their pyjamas, looked at Frisk in shock. 

Toriel blushed slightly, “Aw, Frisk. You didn’t have to, we were just about to make some.”

Frisk smiled, “You two deserve it for being the best parents of all time.” She placed the tray on the bed-side table, “I’m gonna go hang out with Sans and Papyrus. Don’t have too much fun while I’m out.” Frisk winked as she left, the door closing with a click.

Asgore and Toriel inhaled their breakfast, Frisk was surprisingly a good cook. Asgore swallowed the last bite of his omelette, “So what do you want to do, dear?”

Toriel looked over at the clock, it was barely past seven ten. She flopped heavily down on the bed, “Let’s just sleep for a little bit, maybe watch a movie later.” She yawned.

Asgore smiled, “Perfect.”


End file.
